Happy Halloween
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Halloween. Sexy Kakasaku costumes.


Happy Halloween! XD And Happy Halloween Sex!XP

Well, doesn't Naruto always have the greatest ideas?

I am sat in a crowded bar, filled with prats in stupid costumes, and no Sakura in sight. Perfect. Dressed in the cop costume Naruto 'took care of for me' I was in no position to call anyone a prat. At all. Skinny jeans and caps over my eyes did not work well for me. The jeans annoyed the shit out of me, and the hat could barely control my hair.

"Someone's playing their part quite well." A soft voice lingered in my ear, making me turn to look at her. And god was it worth how late she was!

Sakura was dressed in the smallest nurses outfit I had ever seen. Her boobs were only just confined by buttons that looked as if they were going to burst, and her skirt only just covered her ass. It hugged her completely, showing off her tiny waist, and the look was completed by fishnet stockings and knee high stilettos. Fuck she looked good. My eyes looked her over again, now lingering longer on the whip in her hand. Smirking, I tilted my head up at her.

"Is that to keep the perverts in check?" She leaned forward, ass sticking out, boobs thrust towards me as she levelled her nose next to mine moving her head as she spoke.

"Only some."

"Shall I test that?" My hands reached out the feel her tits, then pull her down to sit on my lap, hiding my hardness from everyone but her. She smirked as she felt it, wriggling her bum and laughing as I groaned. I bit then kissed her neck, moving my mouth to her ear. "I think I shall have to make an arrest.." I clamped the handcuffs on her slender wrists.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yh. Too sexy to be seen in public..." I bit her again and she moaned.

"Well in that case we'll just have to get away from other people then wont we... will you need to strip search me officer?" she leaned slightly to bite me back.

"Most definitely." Keeping on hand on her inner thigh, the other one held her handcuffs, manoeuvring her through the masses and kissing her as soon as we reached the stairs. "You have the right to remain silent." Throwing her through the first door I found, I bolted it shut and shoved her up against a wall my lips meeting hers in a violent kiss, each of us bruising the other with our mouth. And it felt so good. Moving my mouth downward, I savagely tore at the buttons, as she sashayed her body against me, bringing the most primal part of me to the surface.

Now free of the dress, I bit licked and sucked her pert nipples, my hands wandering downwards to stroke her through her black lace panties. Groaning aloud when I heard her moan, a basic cry for more.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to seize this as confiscated property." I murmured against her lips, where mine had returned to. She laughed as she raised legs to step out of them, taking care to brush against my crotch as she did so, leaving her dressed in only bedroom boots and fishnets. I thrust my fingers into her, becoming harder by every moan she gave, her leg lifting against me whenever I touched the right spot.

She tried to move her hands to touch me but couldn't, the handcuffs still restraining her.

"I think you can be sure of my cooperation now officer..." Her voice was a gasp, and god was she wet... one handed I undid the handcuffs, and found myself against the wall, positions reversed.

"...Time for your check-up..."

Her hand reached down to stroke me, firmly and slowly, her mouth abusing the side of my neck. I was gonna be a nice shade of purple tomorrow. Infuriatingly slowly, her lips travelled downwards as she removed my jacket and vest, her tongue poking out, sliding under the waistband as she reached my trousers.

"Ah...Sakura..."

She continued to toy with them for a while, before her tongue and teeth undid the button, and licked me as her tongue undid the zipper, before her hands travelled in from my hips to slide them down, taking my boxers with them.

Her lips found my tip, teeth grazing slightly as she skated over me, tongue trailing fire. Suddenly I couldn't control myself, and I thrust foreword, begging.

"Sakura..." She smirked as she raised her head to look at me, eyes clouded by lust.

"Anything the matter Kakashi?"

That swung it completely. With a growl, I lifted her and thrust into her with one fluid movement, making both of us gasp out of relief – neither of us could have taken much more. Staying still for a moment, I held into her the furthest I could, sucking on her neck like a parched man would attack water.

Moving us around again, she now had her back to the wall, her legs tight around my waist. I pushed her against the wall, no space between us remained. I thrusted in with everything I had encouraged by her cries, her hands mauling my body, her fingernails pressing in as my hands did the same.

She found my neck again, biting passionately her legs wound against me so tight it would seem impossible to separate us, Thrusting harder and faster still I drove us towards the release we so desperately needed, yelling out as she tightened around me, her moans punctuating the air around us. I kept moving, kept going until I could go no more, sucking on her neck as I came.

We lay in a heap on the floor, our breathing uneven, our limbs tangled, bodies shaking, from the intensity we had built up.

As our breaths began to even out, we heard the noise of the party, that had so conveniently drowned us out. Shikimaru's team had taken to singing 'Happy Halloween' with a rather plagiarised tune, and above it all Naruto's voice yelled.

"**Happy **_**fucking**_** Halloween!"**

Well that was rather appropriate.

A/N

Well... Happy Halloween XP Even if I have put this on a day late. :)

...Any good? This is my first mature rated fic, and writing from a guys POV was... interesting. I decided it was better than the usual bimbo shit.

Not all that long... sorreh!

And thats about it from me...

For now XD


End file.
